


Hamilton Oneshots -_-?

by Miss_Estelle_Raven



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Can't Write, Chatlogs, Everyone is Dead, Hamburr, Heavy Angst, I really hope you can change tags and characters and stuff later, M/M, Parties, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, first fic, idk - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Estelle_Raven/pseuds/Miss_Estelle_Raven
Summary: My first fic.  Random Hamburr one-shots with a few other ships in there for good measure.  I have no idea what I'm doing.





	1. Nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It said reincarnation universe here before, but that is NO LONGER TRUE!!

_Alexander looked up.  About 10 feet away he could see Burr.  Alexander knew what happened next.  Burr’s second would pull Burr away, and Alex would look down and see blood on his hand.  There would be a ringing in his ears, and it would be raining, and everything would be too warm.   In a feverish haze he would say his confused goodbyes, and then he would see the other side and go to it._  
  
_But that’s not what happened.  No one else was there.  He was in a dark pit of nothingness, falling, and falling, and falling down.  There was no ringing, no fever, no blood.  Only pain.  And falling._  
  
_With a shock, he slammed in to the ground.  Or was it a floor?  Yes, yes, a floor.  The floor of the room where he had made the deal with Jefferson and Madison.  Why was he here?  Alexander stood up, having a surprising amount of control over his limbs, considering all the pain and the fact that he had just been shot._  
  
_He blinked and was hit with the overwhelming feeling that someone was behind him.  Someone he didn’t want to see.  He turned around anyways._  
  
_Burr.  Wearing the same expression of pure contempt that he had been wearing a few minutes ago on the shores of Weehawken._  
  
_“Well, look at me.  Finally in the room where it happens.”  Burr’s voice was light and joking, but his expression hadn’t changed._  
  
_And suddenly Burr was kissing Alexander, roughly, almost painful.  And when Burr pulled back he had a new expression.  Angry and triumphant.  Grinning._  
  
_Blood.  The smell of blood.  Alexander looked down and blood was pouring out of him from the bullet wound.  A flood really.  Like someone had poked a whole in a giant milk carton.  Would have been comedic if it wasn’t so terrifying.  Burr was still holding him, and Alexander looked up towards him, and then-_  
  
_And then Burr was gone._  
  
_And then there was nothing but blood.  Filling up the room, the room where it happened.  Alex ran to the door.  Locked.  The blood continued to rise, higher and higher.  It was at Alex’s waist.  The air was heavy with the smell of iron.  He couldn't breathe.  And then the blood was at his nose and he_ really _couldn't breathe.  Above his head now.  And the room was shaking, shaking……._  
  


* * *

  
     Shaking.  Burr was shaking him awake.  “Alex!  Alex, breathe, just breathe.”  
  
     “Wha-what?”  Alexander realized he had been crying.  
  
     “You had a bad dream”, said Burr, calm but concerned, “Just relax.  Everything’s fine now.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Tell me what I fucked up!


	2. Textttttt messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so people apparently thought I was going to continue the story from Chap. 1, and I got a few ideas for that, so next chapter should be a continuation of the first one. In the mean time, here's a totally unrelated text message thingy!
> 
> Context: Transcript of a chat (occasionally cuts to real life though) between Aaron and Alexander. Highschool AU

SmokedHamMan: hey Burr (sir XD)  
  
A.Burr: Hamilton, it’s three in the fucking morning.  What do you need to talk about?  
  
SmokedHamMan: just bored  
  
A.Burr: Actually, I was going to talk to you about something and I guess now works as well as any other time.  
  
SmokedHamMan: one sec, writing  
  
A.Burr: Do _not_ tell me you woke me up in the middle of the night so I could wait for you to type some random unrelated shit up?  
  
A.Burr: …..It’s been fifteen minutes  
  
SmokedHamMan: just wait.  
  
A.Burr: ……WAITING…..  
  
SmokedHamMan: sorry, I wrote some, but it was wrong, so i hat to delet it, wait pls  
  
A.Burr: *I  
  
A.Burr: *had  
  
A.Burr: *delete  
  
A.Burr: Where did you learn to spell, a drunk dying four year old?

* * *

Aaron put down his phone and paced back and forward, waiting for a notification.  Why had Alex texted him and then promptly ignored him to write something up?  Had he not read that Aaron needed to talk to him about something?  Burr knew that Alex didn’t feel the same way about him, but he just wanted to get it off his chest.  Couldn’t Alexander pay attention to him for a few seconds?  Or did Burr matter that little to him?

* * *

SmokedHamMan: okay done  
  
SmokedHamMan: sorry to keep u waiting  
  
A.Burr: Can we talk now….  
  
SmokedHamMan: Yeah sure.  
  
SmokedHamMan: Okay so maybe I wasn’t just bored, I need to talk to you too.  I’ve been lying awake thinking about it for a while, I’m sorry I woke you up.  I was going to write this down and put it in the school newspaper (I’m the editor, but you knew that already), but Eliza said that giving details about a personal relationship to the whole world regardless of the other person's feelings was wrong, of something?  So I guess I’m not doing that now.  Just writing up a real awkward text message.  In the middle of the night.  I’m a mess.  
  
Anyways. I’ve known you for a very long time, and we’ve been good friends (and sometimes good enemies :) ).  But recently I’ve been feeling… differently about you.  Before it was like, glowy? andddd protective, and… is togetherness a feeling?  And when we were talking I felt lighter. Y'know, friendship feelings.  
  
But now it’s like my heart had a little balloon of magic butterflies that get bigger and more magicy every time you say anything, or look at me??  And I feel sort of prickly all over, but in a good way. (In addition to the previously mentioned friendship feelings)  
  
ANYWAYS.  To get to the point.  I’ve had crushes before (Eliza, Maria, Laurens, that cute boy in Science last year……) but never really like this.  I’m not sure if these feelings will ever fade, but if you don’t feel similarly I will attempt to bottle them up and crush them.  I really don’t want to lose your friendship, and I would never try to get you to do anything you don’t want to do.  
  
And uhhhhhh… what did you want to talk about? (*´ー｀*)  
  
A.Burr: Oooookayyyy wow.  
  
A.Burr: What I wanted to talk about no longer matters.  
  
A.Burr: Remind me to thank Eliza for keeping you from being stupid.  
  
A.Burr: Hey what was the other thing you were writing?  
  
A.Burr: While I was waiting.  
  
SmokedHamMan: Um, this??  
  
A.Burr: Oh, I thought you had abandoned me to type something else unrelated.  
  
SmokedHamMan: What? No!

* * *

Alexander began to chew on his hair.  He knew that was bad, but it was a nervous habit.  Burr appeared to be ignoring the main point of his message!  Maybe Alex had drowned it to much in other things.  Maybe Burr just wanted to ignore Hamilton said.  How Hamilton _felt_.

* * *

A.Burr: Hey can you meet me in the park in a few minutes?  
  
SmokedHamMan: Yes? Why?  
  
A.Burr: I really need to kiss you right now.  
  
SmokedHamMan: …  
  
A.Burr: …  
  
SmokedHamMan: YES SIR! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
A.Burr: I cannot tell if this is the best or worst decision I have ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please tell me if I make a mistake. Thanks!


	3. Nightmare 2: Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first chapter. Second chapter is unrelated.
> 
> ALSO: it said in the chapter one notes that this is a reincarnation universe, I am changing that around, it is no longer true.

Alexander blinked and sat up.  “Why are you in my house?” he asked.  
  
“Laurens decided to have a giant middle-of-the-night party.  He figured you were awake, so I volunteered to pick you up.  I apologize for waking you, it just seemed....”  
  
Alexander rubbed his face and laughed awkwardly “Was it that obvious I was having a nightmare?”  
  
“Yeah, you were crying and screaming my name.” Burr said, skeptical.  
  
Awkward silence ensued.  As it fell on them like a heavy blanket, Alexander’s awareness of the sensations around him became heightened.  He noticed the crickets chirping out side, the fact that Burr smelled like almonds and cinnamon, the sort silky texture of the sheets underneath his hand.  He felt a cool, wet, tear slip from it’s precarious spot on his eyelashes.    
  
The tear slid down his cheek and fell on his hand.  Burr looked away.  The silence was growing unbearable, choking Alexander.  He swallowed, and it rang so loud in his ears that he could have sworn Burr could hear it.  
  
“Soo.. uh.  Want to go to the party?” Burr spoke relatively quietly, but it still cut, conspicuous, into the silence.  
  
“Right. Sure.” Alexander stood up and stretched. “Give me a minute to get ready.”  
  
“Of course.” 

* * *

He wandered aimlessly through the party, thinking about the dream.  Eliza said that he should probably find someone to talk to about his PTSD.  She was probably right.  She had always been right.  Why did it continue?  Why was this not paradise?  Why was Burr even here?  His thoughts were desperate and unceasing, and he did not search for answers he knew he could find.  
  
Alexander's runaway thought train was interrupted by a voice shouting at him from the other side of the room.  It was Eliza.  
  
“Alex!!  There’s someone I’d like you to meet!”  
  
She pushed her way through the crowd, dragging a strange man behind her.  
  
“Hey Alex.  This is Lin-Manuel Miranda.  He wanted to talk to you.”

* * *

Somehow Burr had gotten himself drunk enough to think that he would have fun at this party.  He was wrong.  It was just like every other party.  Full of people talking and yelling, and dancing, and invading each-other's personal space.  Pretty much everything that Burr hated.  Parties were awful.  Drinking was awful.  Alexander was…. awful?  
  
He had forced his way through the sea of humans, and was now standing on a balcony off the main hall.  Burr looked out at the expanse of the city around him.  Maybe he could take a vacation to some forest somewhere.  Maybe he should stay there forever.  His legacy would not catch up to him.  His  _life_ would not catch up to him.    
  
The thought was entertaining, but Burr knew it wouldn’t work.  Everyone would ask where he went, and would follow him, and would drag him away from his solitude.  And his darling Theodosias….. he couldn’t just leave them behind.  There were too many problems.  He would wait.  
  
Burr supposed if he was more like Alexander he would have left already.  But if he was more like Alexander, he wouldn’t feel like he needed to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for this, but it might be a slow burn. 
> 
> Coming up next will be either Angelica Hamilton(the small one)/Theodosia Burr (also the small one) or Angelica Schuyler (the big one)/John Laurens (a.k.a the "because Alex is hoe" ship) 
> 
> And yes, I know that's not hamburr, but I changed the title sooooooo... yeah.


End file.
